AidouXSeiren You Love Me?
by MewRainbow100
Summary: Hanabusa Aidou is just another student in the night class but he won't leave my mind. Why? I feel like I'm going insane. I'm not myself anymore and I becoming someone different. Everything he does...has an effect on me! I feel like I'm turning into someone I don't know. I don't even know who I am anymore! I feel like I have Ruka, Rima, and Yuuki's pleasure and it makes no sense!


AidouXSeiren You Love Me?

(Seiren's P.O.V...)

Hanabusa Aidou is just another student in the night class but he won't leave my mind. Why? I feel like I'm going insane. I'm not myself anymore and I becoming someone different. Everything he does...has an effect on me! I feel like I'm turning into someone I don't know. I don't even know who I am anymore! I feel like I have Ruka, Rima, and Yuuki's pleasure and it makes no sense! I wasn't like this before and I don't know why I am now? Someone please help me!

I walked into the room as emotionless as always. "Hey Seiren." Akatsuki said casually as he leaned up against the couch before he sat down. "Hey." Senri said leaning against the wall with Kiryu Zero next to him. Zero looked up and smiled and I just contined to walk to the couch. Then before I could I sit down, someone came right up behind me and stole my seat. I didn't know it until I sat down. Everyone gasped in surprise until a voice from behind me said, "Um...Seiren?" I turned around to face Hanabusa Aidou. I stared at him in horror. "You're um...kinda...making my...stomach hurt." He said before I watched his face burn bright red. "Seiren abunai! He's gonna..." Ruka started before she covered her ears and I knew that could only mean one thing. Then from behind me, I heard one of the loudest burps I've ever heard come out of him. Plus, not only was it right behind me, it was also really close to my right ear, making it even worse.

I could feel my face heat up really fast as he held out longer...and longer...until he finally stopped. I knew by the time he stopped my face was redder than a cherry. "Um...why do I feel something wet?" I heard Aidou ask. Then I felt my face burn a lot brighter than before and I stood up abruptly then ran out of the room.

(Aidou's P.O.V...)

"What's with Seiren? She's never acted like this." Senri asked as he put a Pocky Stick in his mouth and started to chew on it slowly. "No idea." Akatsuki replied as he continued to lean against the couch. "Hey Senri...you gonna share some of that with me?" Rima asked. When he didn't reply, she bit the other end and started chewing on it too. He stared at her in surprise before he smiled in the, "You wanna play that game?" look. Then both of them started chewing on the stick and all of the others crowed around the two of them but me. I watched from a distance as they were coming to the end of the game. Then Rima and Senri got to the end of the stick and their lips touched for a few seconds before both of them pulled away. "Who won?" Ruka asked. "Me." Rima smiled chewing the last bit of the stick. "It's alright. You'll win next time Senri." Akatsuki said. "Yeah man. Don't feel bad." Zero said. "You guys said that last time and I still lost." Senri replied. "Yeah I guess you're right." Akatsuki said. While they were talking, I couldn't help but think about Seiren's strange behavior. "She's never acted like this. Maybe..." I thought before I stood up. "Where do you think you're going?" Ruka asked. "I'm going to check on her." I said. "Don't you wanna play the game Aidou?" Rima asked. "Not now. Maybe later. Well, I guess I'll take one for now." I said as I took one stick then left and headed for Seiren's room.

(In Seiren's room...Seiren's P.O.V...)

I sat up against the wall in total embarasment. "I'm starting to be like Ruka, Rima, and Yuuki!" I thought as I dug my nails into the wall. "I can't believe this! When did Hanabusa burping loudly like that become so..." I thought before I felt something strange move through my stomach. At first I thought it was nothing then I replayed that thought in my head again and the same thing happened. That strange feeling. I sighed and brought my hand in between my legs. I brushed past my covered vagina and I felt wetness. "What?" I asked myself I moved my hand back to it. I could feel the wetness through my panties and they were pretty soaked. I felt the whole area slowly, feeling more wetness surrounding my vaginal area. "When did I become like this?" I asked myself before I heard a knock at my door.

(Aidou's P.O.V...)

I knocked on her door nervously, hoping she wasn't angry or anything like that. When she answered the door, her face was redder than when she left the room. "Um...Seiren...I came to...see...if you...were...um...okay." I said stuttering over my words then cursing myself for it. "Um...I'm fine...thanks. Wanna...um...come in?" Seiren said. I blushed as I heard those last words leave her lips. "Um...sure." I said. She stepped back and opened her bedroom door wider. I walked in and she closed the door behind us. I looked at her room and stared at her walls. There was a beautiful midnight sky with a rainbow in the background and a single red rose in the field below. "Beautiful walls." I said. "Thanks." She replied as she took a seat on her bed. I happened to glance at it and it was a canopy bed with a cream-colored canopy and her bedspread had red roses and green vines and thorns all over it. On the headboard of her bed had her name in cursive letters. "I really like your room Seiren." I said. "Thanks Hanabusa." She replied. Then we just stared at each other in silence until she offered me a seat next to her on her bed. My face was as bright red as hers was earlier when I accepted. I walked slowly over to her bed and sat next to her, with my face still as red as ever.

(Seiren's P.O.V...)

"He's...blushing?" How come? What's he so nervous about?" I asked myself as he sat next to me. "You stay in here by yourself?" He asked. "Yeah. Maria and Yuuki share a room and Ruka and Rima share a room so I don't have anyone to share a room with." I said. "Same here. Akatsuki shares with Senri and Zero shares with Ichiru." He said. "It's pretty lonely being by yourself isn't it?" I asked. "Yeah it is. At least to me anyway. Lord Kaname and Takuma sure as hell don't seem to mind." He replied. "It is to me too." I said. "I mean, you have no one to chat with..." He started to say. "No one to play with..." I said. "No one to read with..." He said. "And especially..." I said. "No one to sleep with." We said at the same time. Then we stared in each other in surprise for a few seconds before looking away. "So...um...Hanabusa..." I tried to say but I couldn't say anything after that. "Yeah?" He asked as a part of the canopy fell in his face. I giggled a little as he kept trying to hit it to get it out of his face. Then he tried to grab it but he ended up grabbing my shirt. Then he pulled the both of us back so we were laying on my bed with our feet over the edge, with my head on his stomach, and the canopy tangled around the both of us.

(Aidou's P.O.V...)

"Um...Seiren...could you please...move your head?" I asked. "I can't. I'm stuck here." She replied struggling to get free. "Oh god...please don't don't move so much Seiren. I'll..." I started to say before I burped loudly.

(Seiren's P.O.V...)

"Good lord he just did it again!" I thought as I felt the wetness get worse. I could feel it flow out and I bit my lip to try to keep from moaning. I couldn't stand the feeling of it so I grabbed onto him and climbed on top of him as it continued to flow out. I sat right above his forbidden area and breathed before I moaned loudly as it finally came to a stop.

(Aidou's P.O.V...)

"She...just...She's just like Ruka, Rima and Yuuki. Maybe...that's why she's been acting strange." I thought. I looked at her and her face was even redder than before. She turned away in embarasement and tried to look at me but I turned her face gently so she would look at me. "It's alright. You don't have to hide it." I told her smiling as I sat up so she was on my lap. She looked in me in surprise. "Really?" She asked. "Really." I said then she smiled too. "Hey Seiren?" I asked. "Yeah?" She said. "Can I ask you a serious question?" I asked. "Sure." She replied. "Do you...um...like me?" I asked.

(Seiren's P.O.V...)

"Do I...like you?" I repeated. "Yes. Do you like me?" He asked. I didn't know what to say. I just discovered my newest and strangest pleasure but...did I like Aidou Hanabusa? Did I? I don't know. I mean...he is different. He's a really interesting subject I'll say that much but...me...liking...him? Sure as a friend but...maybe...more than that cause...I think I'm the only one, who thinks Aidou's eyes shine brighter than anyone else's. "I...I..." I started to say. "Go ahead Seiren. You can tell me." He said. "I...do." I said softly. Then his face burned bright red as he continued to stare at me. "Something wrong?" I asked. "No. Nothing's wrong." He said. "Oh. Okay." I said. Then we stared into each other's eyes before he brought his lips closer to mine and kissed me. I enjoyed the feeling of his lips on mine. The feeling, the lusciousness, the taste of it all was amazing. Then he pulled away and I looked at him. "You're lips...they're sweet like candy." I said. "Speaking of candy..." He said as he grabbed the stick from earlier. "Want some?" He asked. I giggled and took it from his hand and put it in my mouth. Then he bit the other end of it and I blushed. He started eating at the end and I started eating at the top. We continued until our lips met again and before he could pull away to see who won, I pounced on him and kissed him more. He pulled away for a minute and looked at me in confusion. I ignored it and started to kiss him again. I bit on his bottom lip softly, asking for an invitation in. At first he hesitated, then he allowed me to slip my tongue into his mouth. "Hana...busa." I said into the kiss. Then we moved up on my bed fully and continued making out with each other. Our bodies rubbed against each other as we continued kissing, fierecer and fiercer. Then I felt his hands move along my body. I felt reach for my shirt and then he lifted it over my head and threw it on the floor. Then he reached for my bra strap and undid that. He pulled it off slowly and threw that on the floor too. "Please...don't look." I said as I covered them in embarassment. "It's alright. You don't need to hide them." He said as he moved my hands gently. Then he started teasing my nipples, making them hard as rocks. "Hana...ah!" I moaned as he licked them, teasing both of them at once. Then he moved his way up to my neck. He licked my neck, getting wet with his saliva. "Hanabusa...please...d...Ah!" I moaned as he bit down hard, making my whole body heat up. Then I felt his hands reach for my skirt and he unzipped the sipper on it. Then he pulled my skirt down and wrapped his arms around my waist, supporting me and he rolled us both over, gaining the dominant position.

(Aidou's P.O.V...)

I flipped the both of us so I was on top of her. Then I felt her hands reach for my shirt. She lifted it over my head and then unzipped and buttoned my pants before pulling them down, leaving both of us topless and only wearing our underwear. By then she could feel how hard I was and I continued to get moans from her and I was moaning and grunting in pleasure along with her as we continued to press harder against each other and kiss fiercely. Then I rolled the both of us to the head of her bed and we laid on her rose printed pillows. I continued to grind my hardened erection against her really wet vagina and gained a lot of moans from her. Then I felt her hand reach inside my boxers, which were decorated with different kinds of candy, and rub my erection, making it harder and more erect than it already was. I grunted and moaned louder hoping to make her go faster and make it harder. Then he pulled her hand out and reached for the elastic band on them, before she pulled my boxers off me and threw them on the floor with the rest of our clothes. I looked at her in confusion before she flipped our position and she laid her head on my stomach gently. Then she did something I thought she would never do. She put her mouth around my erection and started sucking the life out of it. I could also feel one of her hands rubbing my shaft at the same time while her other hand was playing with what was behind my erection. I grunted even louder and she continued sucking and playing with me. After a while, she stopped and I could see the string of drool that conected her mouth to my erection. Then I got an idea and I flipped our position once again.

(Seiren's P.O.V...)

Aidou was on top of me and he had a lustful grin on his face before he reached for my panties and pulled them off and threw them with the other clothes. "You're so beautiful Seiren." He said. "Stop staring at me like that." I said before I felt him pry my legs apart. "Now it's my turn." He said before he separated the opening of my vagina and stuck his tongue inside. I moaned loudly as he wiggled his tongue inside the depths of it. I could feel his tongue exploring every inch of the inside of my vagina before he pulled away. Then he looked at me and asked, "Are you ready?" I had no idea what he was talking about so I looked at him in confusion. "Are you ready for me to insert you?" He asked and I blushed majorly. I looked away and nodded my head yes. "Let me know if I'm hurting you okay?" He asked. "Alright." I said. Then I felt him press his erection slowly against my vaginal opening before he actually pushed inside. He only got a quarter of the way in before she screamed. "Are you okay? Am I hurting you?" I asked. "No I'm fine. Go ahead. You can push in now." I said. "Okay." He said as he continued to push in slowly. I shamelessly moaned in pain as he pushed the rest of the way in. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked with his crystal blue eyes full of concern. "Yes." I said. "Can I move now?" He asked. I nodded once and he started to pull out and then push back in. I moaned louder and louder with each push and pull he gave me with his hardened shaft. Then he quickened the pace and moved faster and harder. I wrapped my legs around his waist and dug my claws into his back earning grunts and moans of pleasure from him and after a few hours, both of us felt the same stinging sensation at the same time. "Hana...give it all to me!" I said before both of us came at the same time and we screamed in pleasure as we felt both of them mix together.

I laid next to him in bed, breathing heavily, under my covers. "Hana...we should...do this...again...sometime." I said. "Agreed...Seiren." He said. "Oh and for the record..." I started to say. "Hm?" He asked. "The Pocky Game we played earlier, I won." I said before I kissed his luscious candly-like lips and we started all over again.


End file.
